My Heart Will Go On
by Koda Tashi
Summary: Sakura wrote a song for Sasuke. He left and now she's going to sing it at a bar. He will never hear it...or will he?


My Heart Will Go On

Sakura had practiced all week for the past year for this one night. It was the one night out of a year in Konoha, that people all went to a building to hear people sing.

She had written a song for Sasuke but, he had never heard it. Sakura fidgeted on the way to the bar. No one knew she could sing. Although she had never sung in front of Tenten, Hinata, or Ino, they all believed that she should be able to sing her heart out for her lost love and broken heart.

Sakura was walking up to the door of the building when she heard a familiar voice, "Sakura-Chan, what are you doing here?" She turned just in time to be engulfed in a hug from Naruto. The first wave of shock dissipated at once she smiled hugging him back and said, "Hi Naruto."

Naruto had been there to comfort her, after she had woken up on that bench, on the pathway that Sasuke had taken to leave Konoha for good, the night he left. He had, since then, stopped thinking of her as attractive, not that she wasn't, and started thinking of her as his sister.

Sakura had changed a lot since he left. She was quiet now and only ever talked in a soft voice, much like Hinata, he had to ask her to repeat herself a lot. Her manner had completely changed from a full-spirited young girl, who was completely outspoken, to a broken spirited girl, who hardly spoke at all.

When Naruto let her go he noticed her already small frame had gotten even smaller. He looked into her eyes and still saw the hurt and pain he had seen on that night a year ago. It hurt him, a lot, to see her like this. Damn that Uchiha.

Sakura, soon after, was greeted by Hinata and Neji Hyuuga, Kiba and Akamaru, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Tenten, Lee, and Kakashi, surprisingly but not really. She gave them each a small smile, although, it was half-hearted. Kiba had really felt for Sakura when Sasuke had left her and he had always used his friend Akamaru to help him out. Kiba nudged Akamaru from behind Shikamaru and pointed at Sakura. Akamaru completely understood, he could practically smell sadness and heartache engulfing the girl. Within seconds, the dog was at her side barking at her. Sakura picked up the dog and began petting him gently. She looked over at Kiba with a grateful smile; she had told him on one of the nights he had talked to her about Sasuke that animals calmed her down. Akamaru in turn licked her hand.

Then Neji surprisingly said, "How have you been Sakura?" She looked shocked, he hardly ever said a word to her none the less struck up a conversation with her, she replied, "I'm fine Neji-Hyuuga-San, how about you?" He shrugged and stretched, "Fine, I guess, if I'm not being tortured by Hirashi-Sans anecdotes and words of wisdom, I'm out training so I've got it okay." Everyone laughed. Then Kiba asked, "Who are you coming to watch sing Sakura?" Sakura gulped, she had hoped to keep her singing abilities a secret until she was to get on stage.

Tenten saved her though, "She came here because I, Ino, and Hinata thought she should get out more. So we invited her to come." Sakura sighed, that had been a close one but, she didn't think Tenten had convinced Neji, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, or Kakashi

Then Sakura said, "Let's go inside we're holding everyone else up." Everybody looked behind themselves and, indeed, they were blocking the door.

After everyone went inside, Sakura settled herself between Naruto and Hinata. The butterflies were already beginning to fly around in her stomach. Hinata, noticing her uneasy appearance, said in a quiet voice, "A-are y-you okay S-sakura-Chan?" Sakura looked at Hinata and nodded; she didn't quite trust herself to speak.

Naruto, who had gotten bored just sitting there went to go them some drinks, while Ino had went up to the song coordinator and asked if sakura could go last. Sakura had never felt so good in her life when she saw Ino give her the thumbs up sign. She leaned back in her chair and brushed away a pink lock of hair that had fallen in her eyes. She watched as all the singers one by one went up on the stage and sang.

Sakura noticed that all of the singers either had a good reputation or had none at all. When the second to last singer got up on stage, Ino shot Sakura a look. Her breathing hastened and her eyes grew big. All four girls; Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura; excused themselves to the bathroom all at once.

Sakura grew light-headed as Tenten and Ino both grabbed one of her arms in theirs. In a matter of minutes, the girls were all backstage getting Sakura ready. Ino whispered to her, "I know you'll do fine, just think of Sasuke." That, almost made her cry. Then Tenten said in a comforting voice, "Sakura you'll do fine you always do, besides it's not like he'll show up now. It's just like scream when you let tension out, except we don't want any broken windows here." All four girls giggled at that. When the three of them were all done getting her ready to be onstage, Sakura looked breathtaking.

She wore a white dress that was at floors length, sleeveless, it had a black vine winding down either side of the dress, and it fit all her curves perfectly. They had done only one thing to her hair; they had let it down and now it was about at her mid-back area.

Tenten went up and hugged her and said, "We'll all be watching from the tables. Good luck." All of the girls left then and, she was left alone in the dark. As she waited backstage she had never felt so nervous in her life and only once ever felt this lonely, the night Sasuke had left and she had woken up to find him gone.

Her heartbeat multiplied tenfold when the man on the microphone said these words, "And our last performance tonight is Haruno Sakura singing, My Heart Will Go On, dedicated to…" he paused, apparently Ino had also added to information about who it was for, Sakura cursed her for that, "Sasuke Uchiha." Her heart ached and eyes filled with tears at that name. Sasuke Uchiha. Why, why did he make her cry like that? Why did he leave her like that?

Then the curtains parted revealing her to the audience. Out there in the seats, Sakura could spot Naruto, Neji, and Kiba, mouths gaping wide open at her. Naruto quickly recovered and began beaming at her. He then realized, if she had made him gape then she made other guys do that to, and he began burning holes in guys' heads for that (except Neji and Kiba).

The music started playing slowly; she took deep breaths and looked to the door which had just opened to reveal….Sasuke Uchiha!

The breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened. She could her Ino saying, "S-Sasuke! This cant be its, its impossible!" What Ino said wasn't helping Sakura at all. Then the note played right before she was supposed to sing. Everybody's attention went from Sasuke to her as soon as her voice rang out, "Every night in my dreams I see you I feel you, that is how I know you, go on." She tried to keep her eyes averted from him but she couldn't and his onyx eyes were boring into her emerald-green ones. She stepped forwards slightly as she sang the next line, "Far across the distance and space is between us, you have come to show you, go on." At this point her eyes were brimming with tears as he began to walk up the aisle towards her. She raised her arm out towards him then pulled it to her chest as she sang, "Near, far wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on," he jumped up on stage and she backed away slightly. Everyone could tell she was quite shaken. Fear was written obscurely across her features. Fear and pain. Then she sang taking a confident step towards him, "Once more you open the door and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on forever more."

He then took another step towards her his eyes never left her face, and he reached his hand towards her, her hand reached shakily out back for him but dropped when she sung, "Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime and never let go till we're gone." When she said that she let her hand fall completely and she bowed her head. Sasuke, however, walked closer to her. Then she looked him in the eye as she sang, "Love was when I loved you. One true time I hold to, and my life will always go on." Everyone in the audience dared not breathe. Naruto had his fists clenched under the table as did Neji and Kiba. All three boys knew how bad Sasuke had hurt Sakura, and if he planned on doing it again, this time, he wouldn't leave without a scratch. Ino had her hands clasped together in front of her in excitement, Tenten dug her nails into the wooden table, Lee's look had grown cold towards Sasuke, Shikamaru, who didn't really care much about anyone except Ino, knew she had to be going through torture, Shinos eyes bored into the back of Sasukes head, and Hinata bowed her head to pray for Sakura, that things would turn out okay.

Sasuke looked at her in a loving way it almost, it did, make her cry. She took a hesitant step towards him as she remembered that he knew she loved him. So if he didn't love her then why was he here, then she sung, "Near, far ," she threw her hand out then pulled it back to her chest (it was in a fist), " wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on." He was barely a foot away from her when she sang, "You're here there's nothing out here , and I know that my heart will go on forever more." Her voice grew quieter as he pulled her to him in a tight embrace as the tears flowed down her face and onto his shirt as she sang, "We'll stay forever this way you're safe in my heart and my heart will go on forever more." She looked into his eyes and he in hers. The music still played as he softly stroked her head with his hand, he leaned forward, and kissed her. She had wide eyes, but soon after returned the kiss. It was the most passionate kiss she had ever experienced, and she hoped it wouldn't be the last…


End file.
